warcraft_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Melee Combat
Melee Combat is a fighting style adopted by several characters in the Warcraft Fairy Tail series. Description Melee combat is a fighting style which, as the name itself suggests, revolves around close-range confrontation, with users assaulting opponents physically. Widespread around Azeroth, this form of combat can be employed by normal people, Mages and Knights alike. While the latter ones were described by the Vanish Brothers as lacking the ability to fight at close range due to their time being devoted to studying Magic, some Mages and Knights are in fact shown to be fearsome melee fighters, even specializing in such form of combat. Magic itself can be a valuable asset when engaging foes in close quarters, with many forms of Magic being focused around melee combat. *'Dragon Slayer Magic' provides its users with many melee techniques that utilizes the user's respective element. *'Giant' enlarges the users' body, making their strikes stronger and granting them a larger striking range. *'Ice Magic' can be used to enhance strikes with ice. *'Ice-Make' can be employed to craft melee weapons, or to freeze foes at close range. *'Requip' allows its users to store away and equip at will weapons and armors for battle. *'Sword Magic' grants users a range of empowered melee attacks when employing swords. *'Urumi' employs retractable flat cables which can be used to assault foes in combat. *'Take Over' can transform the users' bodies into that of creatures fit for melee combat. *'Nails Growing', as the name implies, grows the users' nails in mere instants, enhancing their slashing and scratching attacks. When combined with Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish, one touch of these nails can kill a person in few seconds. *'Meteor', a Heavenly Body Magic spell, can increase the power of the users' blows and make them almost unavoidable by propelling their bodies around with Magic Power. *'Iron Dog' can turn the users' arms into metallic beings, enhancing their punching power. *'Regulus' can greatly boost the power of unarmed attacks. *'Lightning Magic' can greatly increase the speed at which users move around, at the same time granting the unarmed blows they land in melee more force. *'Slowing Magic' can significantly reduce enemies' speed, allowing the users to strike them in melee undisturbed. This effect is similar to those of High Speed and Athletic Magic, whose users also employ their superior speed to attack the opponents. *'Power Perfume', a type of Perfume Magic, greatly increases the size of the users' muscles, giving them an immense amount of strength and thus making them suited for delivering blows in melee. *'Muscle Speak' can enhance the strength of the users' allies, making them more suited for close-range confrontations. *'Needle Magic' can cover the users' bodies in spikes, making them deadlier at close range, as well as enlarge them in a similar way to Giant, though on a smaller scale. *'Palm Magic' focuses the users' Magic Power in the palms of their hands, making their unarmed blows way more damaging. *'Drill 'n Rock' makes the users' limbs spin like drills, augmenting their offensive power in melee and their overall movement speed. *'Water' allows the user to turn their body into water, granting them the ability to move at great speeds, and also allows them to envelop certain parts of their body with water, allowing them to greatly enhance their unarmed attacks. Melee combat can be performed both unarmed, with users assaulting foes with punches, kicks and other moves, and armed, with users wielding weapons of various kinds, and is thus divided in two main classifications: Hand-to-Hand Combat and Armed Combat. Hand-to-Hand Combat Users of Hand-to-Hand Combat engage into melee confrontations employing unarmed moves. A variety of such moves has been shown, with the most recurring ones being different types of punches and kicks; headbutts, elbows, knees and palm strikes are also used to various extent. The way such form of combat is harnessed varies from user to user: some are shown to employ an aggressive, direct attack style relying on mighty blows and body slams while others prefer performing more fluent and acrobatic motions to strike opponents. While most fighters aren't stated to employ any specific fighting style, some named martial arts exist: * The unarmed prowess, predictably, varies from user to user, with some being more experienced or physically prepared than others. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants Masters of unarmed combat possess the greatest prowess of all, being capable of easily taking on several opponents at once with ease. Some of them are known to employ hand-to-hand combat as the main element of their fighting style, and can overwhelm foes even if they are armed or larger than the users themselves. Natsu Dragneel.png|Natsu Dragneel|link=Natsu Dragneel Gajeel Redfox.png|Gajeel Redfox|link=Gajeel Redfox Jason Alexander.png|Jason Alexander|link=Jason Alexander Gildarts Clive.png|Gildarts Clive|link=Gildarts Clive Mirajane Strauss.png|Mirajane Strauss|link=Mirajane Strauss Laxus Dreyar.png|Laxus Dreyar|link=Laxus Dreyar Leo.png|Leo|link=Leo Hun.png|Hun|link=Hun Azog.png|Azog|link=Azog Future Rogue Cheney.png|Future Rogue Cheney|link=Future Rogue Cheney Kensei Ares.png|Kensei Ares|link=Kensei Ares Ash Sangria.png|Ash Sangria|link=Ash Sangria Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants Expert unarmed combatants possess remarkable prowess in the use of such art, being able to use it to great extent, and to take on more than one opponent at the same time. Some of them, while not employing hand-to-hand combat as the main element of their fighting style, are shown capable of holding their own against masters of such discipline. Erza Scarlet.png|Erza Scarlet|link=Erza Scarlet Gray Fullbuster.png|Gray Fullbuster|link=Gray Fullbuster Juvia Lockser.png|Juvia Lockser|link=Juvia Lockser Romeo Conbolt.png|Romeo Conbolt|link=Romeo Conbolt Elfman Strauss.png|Elfman Strauss|link=Elfman Strauss Ceres Greenwood.png|Ceres Greenwood|link=Ceres Greenwood Sting Eucliffe.png|Sting Eucliffe|link=Sting Eucliffe Rogue Cheney.png|Rogue Cheney|link=Rogue Cheney Jellal Fernandes.png|Jellal Fernandes|link=Jellal Fernandes Ultear Milkovich.png|Ultear Milkovich|link=Ultear Milkovich Lyon Bastia.png|Lyon Bastia|link=Lyon Bastia Yukino Aguria.png|Yukino Aguria|link=Yukino Aguria Winston.png|Winston|link=Winston Pantherlily.png|Pantherlily|link=Pantherlily Aries.png|Aries|link=Aries Virgo.jpg|Virgo|link=Virgo Capricorn.jpg|Capricorn|link=Capricorn Unarmed Techniques Armed Combat Armed combat, as the name itself suggests, revolves around the usage of weapons, which users employ against their opponents at close range. A variety of melee tools is commonly utilized throughout Azeroth, with swords, coming in different shape and size (among which are longswords, sabers and rapiers), being the most common ones, and with other weapons being daggers, spears, staves, axes, whips, scythes, guan dao, war hammers and kanabō. Even curious tools such as oversized frying pans and elongated nails have been shown to be employed as weapons. Due to swords being the most popular weapons, Swordsmanship is a known discipline, with swordsmen found throughout the Kingdom possessing various levels of mastery. Most forms of swordplay, similar to most forms of unarmed combat, aren't properly classified as specific fighting styles. However, so far, one named art of the sword has been revealed: *'Style of the Undrawn Long Sword': A style of swordsmanship involving the use of a sheathed blade. While technically not exposing the weapon's blade, users of this style have been shown capable of slicing foes as if they were wielding an unsheathed sword. The stances assumed in the performance of this form are vaguely reminiscent of those typical to Iaido, where the swordsmen wields the sheath of their sword with one hand, and rests the other on the hilt. Kagura Mikazuchi is currently the only swordswoman shown employing the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword, making use of it with the "Blade of Resentment", Archenemy. It is unknown as of yet whether the unusual slicing capabilities that this form of combat relies on stems from personal skill or from the weapon employed. Master Swordsmen Specialists Masters of such art possess impressive swordplay, demonstrating great speed, accuracy and power, and being capable of fighting several foes at the same time. Many master swordsmen who are also Mages and Knights actively employ Sword Magic. Erza Scarlet.png|Erza Scarlet|link=Erza Scarlet Expert Swordsmen Specialists Expert swordsmen possess advanced swordplay, enough for them to hold their own against several opponents, or to slice things which are usually considered impossible to slash, such as spells. Gray Fullbuster.png|Gray Fullbuster|link=Gray Fullbuster Master Weapons Specialists This category details Mages who demonstrate great mastery of other weapons besides a sword such as spears, whips, axes, firearms, etc. Expert Weapons Specialists This category details Mages who are able to expertly make use of other weapons besides a sword such as whips, axes, etc. Gray Fullbuster.png|Gray Fullbuster|link=Gray Fullbuster Lucy Heartfilia.png|Lucy Heartfilia|link=Lucy Heartfilia Armed Techniques References Category:Abilities